1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transferring device used for transferring a transfer object to a transferred object such as a paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally considered various transferring devices used at a time of transferring a transfer object such as a solid or a liquid paste, tapes including an adhesive tape, a tape having no adhesive property and the like, an adhesive agent or the like to a transferred object such as the papers. The transferring device for transferring the transfer object mentioned above is generally provided with a case holding the transfer object in an inner portion, and a transfer head for delivering the transfer object held within the case to the transferred object. The transfer head is structured such as to be brought into contact with the transferred object so as to transfer the transfer object to the transferred object. The transferring device mentioned above is structured such as to transfer the transfer object to a transferred object surface by sliding the transfer head on the transferred object in a state in which a holder is held in hand and is in contact with the transferred object surface by a user (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-178694 (FIG. 2 and the like)).
Further, there has been developed a transferring device transferring the transfer object by additionally providing a transferred object receiving cradle at a position facing to a transferring device main body transferring the transfer object and sliding the transferred object in a predetermined transferring direction in a state in which the transferred object is pinched between the transferring device main body and the transferred object receiving cradle, for the purpose of simply transferring wherever without selecting the place and without necessity of using any cradle such as a table, a desk or the like for placing the transferred object at a time of transferring, in comparison with the conventional structure mentioned above (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-137807, FIG. 8 and the like).
In the case of the transferring device mentioned above, an edge portion of the transferred object is pinched by the transferring device with respect to the transferred object held by one hand by gripping the transferring device by the other hand, and the transferring device is slid along the edge portion of the transferred object on the basis of a motion using a bending of a wrist from the state mentioned above. The publication mentioned above points out a problem at a time of executing the bending motion of the wrist in this operation. In other words, the publication points out a fact that the transferring device draws an approximately circular locus on the basis of a rotational motion by the bending of the wrist and it is hard to accurately transfer the transfer object along the edge portion of the transferred object. In the case mentioned above, there is considered that a skill for accurately moving the transferring device is required for a user using the transferring device.
In order to solve the point mentioned above, the publication also discloses a technique in which a guide portion for bringing into contact with the edge portion of the transferred object is provided so as to be deflected at a slight angle from the transferring direction, thereby correcting a displacement in the transferring direction caused by the rotation of the bending of the wrist.